A Fabulous New Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie finally gets to meet one of his favorite characters: Goofy. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. (Note: This is under Disney Infinity because Fanfiction doesn't yet have a category for Disneyland Kinect.)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disneyland Kinect Adventure and all characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: Contains some spoilers for the Disneyland Kinect Adventure game.**

* * *

 **A Fabulous New Friend**

"Okay, ready, cous?" Jamie asked his older cousin Rachel.

"You bet!" She said excitedly. "I'm going to shoot for hitting all the skeleton pirates in the Pirates Of The Carribean."

"Cool!" He said with a smile as he set up the game. "Have you managed to complete all the adventures with Buzz Lightyear and the aliens?"

"Yes, finally," the older girl said in relief. "Took me and Squirt forever to get that part the aliens needed and then to unjam Zurg's jamming frequency so the aliens could get away from him."

Jamie chuckled. "But it was fun, right?" He asked.

"Yes, especially after I completed the missions," Rachel admitted. "The other tough one was getting all the dinglehoppers for Ariel's friend, Scuttle."

"Oh, yeah, that was a tough one," Jamie agreed. "What do you think has been the silliest adventure you've had yet?"

"Hmm. The silliest," his cousin said thoughtfully as she fell into thought. "Oh! I know! Tricking Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear in Critter Country. That was so funny!"

Jamie laughed. "I remember that one," he said. "How about the spookiest?"

"Definitely the Haunted Mansion," Rachel said. "Though it's not so bad when Jack takes over and makes it the Haunted Mansion Holiday."

"True," her younger cousin said. "We'll have to ask him when he's going to do that and see if we can help him."

"And hopefully not have to deal with that smelly Oogie Boogie," the older girl said. "Ugh! That guy gets on my nerves."

Chuckling, Jamie got the game going. "Okay, so you're headed for Pirates Of The Carribean?" He asked.

"Yup," she said with a smile. "You?"

"I'm still working on my autograph book," he said. "There's a few characters I don't have yet."

"Ah, that's one of the best things to do: get everyone's autograph," Rachel agreed. "Whose autographs do you not have yet?"

"Well, Goofy for one," Jamie admitted. "I'm going to try and get his autograph today."

"Cool!" His older cousin said with a grin. "Goofy's usually either at the Main Street or in Toon Town."

They were soon pulled into the game and found themselves in Fantasyland. Rachel pulled out her map and she and Jamie looked at it. "Let's see, Main Street's that way and New Orleans Square is close by."

Grinning, the cousins headed for Main Street and at the section that led to New Orleans Square, they parted ways. "Where do you want to meet later?" Rachel asked.

"How about at the Soundsational Parade?" Jamie suggested.

"Okay," she said. "Have fun!"

"You too!" He called happily to her before heading down Main Street, keeping his eyes open for Goofy. He had seen the lovable character around the park a few times, but whenever he had tried to go meet him, Goofy either had to leave or some of the older kids would shove Jamie out of the way to get to Goofy first.

Spotting Goofy near one of the shops, Jamie got his autograph book ready and headed over, politely waiting his turn to ask for the character's autograph, but just as it was his turn, a cast member came out. "I'm sorry, everyone, but Goofy is needed in one of the restaurants," she said, looking sympathetic.

"Alright then," Goofy said. "Bye, everyone. See you around."

With that, he waved, smiling, but as he left, Goofy noticed Jamie, who looked sad, but then the boy left.

Jamie's shoulders slumped. He had been really hoping to get Goofy's autograph. "Well, maybe he'll be back later and I'll get his autograph then," he decided.

A little while later, as the young boy was walking in Toon Town, he saw Goofy walking around and noticed the character was looking at him with a smile and waving. Grinning, Jamie walked over to say 'hi' to him and ask for his autograph, but just as he arrived, some of the other kids shoved him out of their way, crowding around Goofy and keeping the boy from getting to him, so Jamie sadly walked away, but his departure didn't go unnoticed by Goofy.

As he was walking around, he had his head down before he bumped lightly into someone. "Oh! Excuse me," he said, looking up to see who he had bumped into, his eyes lighting up at seeing it was Beast, who he had seen earlier.

Beast smiled. "Hello, Jamie," he said, chuckling as the boy hugged him and he returned the hug. "How has your day been? Are you having fun in the park?"

"I've had the best time of my life," the boy said with a grin. "And I've almost completely filled up my autograph book."

"You have?" The gentle beast asked with a smile. "May I look through it?"

"Sure," Jamie said, showing him the book.

Beast smiled as he looked at the autographs, but he noticed that all the pages except for the fifth page were full. "Jamie, why is this page empty?" He asked gently.

"I've saved that page for Goofy," the boy responded. "I set aside the first six pages for the 'Sensational Six': Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto." He then looked a little downcast. "I've tried to meet Goofy, but I keep getting interrupted by him either having to leave or by older kids shoving me out of the way."

Looking at the boy in sympathy, Beast gently hugged him. "Don't give up, Jamie," he said gently and encouragingly. "Goofy would love to meet a kid like you."

Appreciating his friend's kind words, the boy nodded. "Thanks, Beast," he said.

 _Later that day..._

Jamie sat down on a bench to rest a moment. He had just helped Peter Pan and the faries of Pixie Hollow, which had been fun.

He now was trying to decide what to do next and reached for his autograph book, but he couldn't find it and he turned to look and realized with a shock that his autograph book wasn't on him. He quickly stood up and looked around in a panic, but didn't see his book. "Okay, wait," he said, pausing a moment and taking a deep breath. "Best thing to do is to retrace my steps. It must have fallen out somewhere."

But sadly, the boy had no luck as he looked all over. Finally, he reached Main Street, but was on the verge of giving up looking for his book. He sighed and sat on the ground, his feet on the edge of the curb as he decided to just sit for a while.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked as a hand gently touched his shoulder.

Jamie looked up and to his surprise, Goofy was standing over him and he held out a hand, kindly helping the boy to his feet. "Why are you so sad?" Goofy asked.

Though slightly cheered up at finally getting to meet his favorite of the Sensational Six, he was still upset about losing his autograph book. "I lost my autograph book and it was almost full," he said sadly.

"Do you mean this book?" The lovable character asked, holding out an autograph book. "I found it on a table in Fantasyland."

Jamie felt hope fill him. "Can I have a look?" He asked quickly.

Goofy handed him the book and Jamie took a look at the name on the front of it and a sigh of relief gushed out of him at seeing his name on the cover. "It is mine," he said to Goofy. "Thank you for finding it."

Goofy smiled. "You must really love that book since you looked everywhere for it and I've seen you with it the few times I've seen you in the park," he said before looking a bit sad. "Also, I'm sorry about the earlier times when we saw each other."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize for that," the boy said. "And yeah, my book is important to me because it's not just a book with autographs. It's a book full of the new friends I've made."

Goofy smiled again and looked curious. "May I have a look?" He asked.

Smiling, Jamie handed the book to him and watched his favorite character look through the pages, noticing that they were full. "Wow! You must be a great kid to have so many new friends," Goofy said to the boy before noticing something. "But...why is the fifth page blank?" He asked.

The boy felt shy right then. "I was saving that page for you," he admitted. "I saved the first six pages for the Sensational Six, and actually, you're my favorite character."

The lovable character smiled at the boy, who felt better now. "Goofy, will you sign my book, please?" He asked.

"I'd be glad to," Goofy said. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Jamie," he replied, feeling a bit silly that he didn't tell him earlier.

Nodding, the tall character signed the book and handed it back to Jamie, who took it and looked at it. To his surprise, Goofy didn't just sign his book, he also wrote a message in it.

 _For Jamie, with all the love, Goofy._

The boy smiled up at Goofy, who held his arms out for a hug, which the boy gladly gave him. "Thank you, Goofy," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome, and thank you for letting me be one of your new friends."

* * *

 _That afternoon..._

Rachel grinned as Jamie told her about meeting Goofy while they ate lunch. "Sounds like Goofy really wanted to meet you too," she said.

"Yeah," her cousin said. "He's really cool."

"Can't argue that," the older girl said with a smile before looking at her watch. "Hey, the parade's going to start soon. Let's go find a good spot."

The two headed for the parade route and found the perfect spot to watch and a moment later, the parade started with the band playing and the two danced along to the music. Soon, the float with the Sensational Six arrived and Jamie grinned, waving to them.

Goofy, spotting him, grinned. "Hey, everyone, look!" He called. "There's my new friend, Jamie!"

Seeing the boy, the other five characters waved back. "Hello, Jamie!" Daisy called out with a smile as the others also smiled.

Goofy then held out a hand to Jamie, inviting him to join them on the parade. Rachel smiled at this and gave her cousin a gentle nudge. "Go on," she encouraged gently.

Excited, the boy grabbed Goofy's hand and joined him, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto on the float, enjoying the parade as they danced and waved.

Rachel smiled as she followed the parade on the side, happy that her cousin, who she considered to be her little brother, had found a fabulous new friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
